What Happened
by Cartoonfreak22
Summary: "Please, please!" Komui cried, trying to stop the inevitable destruction of the Black Order's cafeteria. "You both are on the same side! You shouldn't be fighting!" /Emotionally strained, Lavi can't handle it anymore. LaviXKanda also KandaXalma LaviXa


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters or plot**

LaviXKanda centric with added KandaXAlma and LaviXAllen

**Based off of an RP by Gemi and Beau and edited by Arynus**

"Gouka Kaijin, HIBAN!"

The fire snake crawled out of the black and white hammer in a fiery explosion. The wall of the cafeteria fell abruptly by the sheer force and searing heat of the snake as it started curling around its target. The lone figure gracefully jumped away, a shadow escaping the flame's light.

Bystanders fled from the room as the debris and rubble scattered across the floor. Some exorcists, off duty from missions, help the finders and scientists keep away from the chaos. Sifting through the smoke of the extinguished flames, Lavi braces himself once again.

"Please, please!" Komui cried, trying to stop the inevitable destruction of the Black Order's cafeteria. "You both are on the same side! You shouldn't be fighting!"

Komui grabbed for Lavi's shoulder in vain; it was as if the Branch Chief hadn't even spoken! Lavi continued to search for his target, whom he knew he had missed. There was no way a simple attack like that could stop _him_ in his tracks.

He turned to the destroyed wall, his eye searching, straining to see through the smoke and dust. From a distance, the silhouette of a certain samurai could be seen, standing alone with sword in hand. As the smoke cleared, the former bookman apprentice could see that the man's coat was charred, and part of it was completely burned off. Kanda stared at Lavi with such a serious glare that even the strongest of men would shy away, but Lavi was tired of giving into Kanda and his tantrums. True, he was his best friend, but dealing with Kanda "hating" him after all this time can grow on anyone's nerves. Lavi, too, was cut up, one particularly large gash running along his right side – his blind side.

Without a gesture, Kanda moved to another room, Lavi not far behind. He knew why Kanda had brought him into this specific room – no bystanders, no witnesses. This conflict wasn't just a simple argument about touching Kanda's hair; this conflict had been growing ever since they had met two years ago.

"You're an idiot, you know that." The venom was dripping from Kanda's lips.

"Heh, says the guy with no proper education."

There was no laughter in Lavi's face, no sense of joking or teasing. Lavi grit his teeth, his lips bent into a frown – an expression rarely seen on the young man's face.

"Screw you! You have no idea what bullshit you're sprouting, baka usagi. You know nothing about me or Alma, so keep your stupid, red head out of places where it's likely to get cut off."

Lavi and Kanda were now standing a few feet from each other, neither afraid of the others' dark auras. Both understood what they were fighting over, but it made no sense why they were fighting about it – but there was no moment to think about it before Lavi swung his hammer back at Kanda with enough force to destroy multiple level two akuma. This fight was serious, no hesitation in their eyes.

Kanda attempted to leap out of the hammer's way but was soon met with the metal of the head as Lavi spun on his heal and increased up the force of his weapon.

Kanda's body crashed violently into the ground and shattered the stone beneath him. His recovery was quick, however, as he jumped off of his left hand, swiftly avoiding Lavi's follow-up swing.

Using the agility and speed that he knew Lavi didn't have, Kanda moved behind Lavi's blind side and prepared a counterstrike. However, years of enemies having taken advantage of his "handicap" left Lavi with an increased reaction time than most, as the former bookman apprentice spun on his heal again and brought his hammer down with a fiery seal. The snake emerged from underneath Lavi and created a wall that stopped Kanda in his tracks. The serpent twisted around its prey, quickly immobilizing him with the threat of serious burns keeping him still.

"You know, Yuu, you're a hypocrite." Lavi's voice was full of malice. "I'm not getting involved in anything that doesn't concern me. You always say, 'You're such a fake,' or 'Bookmen don't have real personalities, they're artificial.' Well, what I'm looking at right now is the fakest thing I've ever seen!"

Lavi's voice rose with his bottled-up emotion as he pushed his hammer against Mugen. Kanda had raised his weapon just as Lavi brought down his, the forces of each pushing on the other.

"Remember when I told you that I started to know what emotions were? The time where I told you that I was developing feelings, and you told me to act on them and embrace them because that would make me human? Well, I did, Yuu, and look where it's gotten me! I might have been a human, but you made me a broken human!"

No emotions crossed Kanda's stoic face. He merely continued to stare at Lavi, unreadable and unresponsive as the redhead's voice continued to waver with passion.

"You have moyashi," Kanda started plainly. "You're always sprouting nonsense about how he completes you and how you can't live without him. You even gave up being Bookman to be with him. You called it 'love.' So what does it matter what happened in the past as long as your happy now?"

"He does complete me, Yuu; I couldn't imagine myself without him. But, even if it happened in the past, it still happened. Don't tell me to act on my feelings and try my hardest to find happiness when you won't help me achieve that happiness! You even led me on, Yuu; you told me that you liked me the same way I liked you, and, yet, I could never compete with him – with Alma."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THE DEAD, USAGI!"

Kanda's composure broke, and, with a thrust with Mugen, he caused Lavi to stumble backwards, losing his balance. Kanda grit his teach as the fiery serpent burnt his arm. Lavi looked down at his wrist which had a new gash across it. He closed his eyes ruefully. Was this worth it? It's a battle that neither could win, so what could he possibly get out of it?

Lavi's thoughts froze as he felt something soft graze his face. His head shot up and looked at the source: Kanda had reached through the open spaces of the snake and cupped Lavi's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. His eyes held a concern that Lavi didn't think was possible for the samurai.

"Listen…"

"Why should I, Yuu? You never do!" Lavi shook his head and tried moving away from the touch.

"Because you need to hear it as much as I need to say it," Kanda stated calmly as he continued to stare into Lavi's emerald eyes. The emotion in his eyes threw Lavi off and took his breath away, causing his guard to drop. He allowed the fire snake to fade away into the air, becoming nothing more than smoke.

The sword clattered to the ground as Kanda released his grip on the handle. He took a step forward and cupped both sides of Lavi's face. The redhead's hands shivered at the touch, and Tessei swiftly fell to the exorcist's side. He moved to take a step back, but hesitated, bringing his own hands up to cover Kanda's instead.

"Usagi… the feelings that we shared at that point in time will always be there. That's how emotions work. Seeing as your new to emotions I wouldn't assume that you'd know that."

Lavi shyly looked into Kanda's eyes, not entirely sure on how to respond. Kanda sighed and rested his forehead against Lavi's, closing his eyes to truly find the words that he wanted to say.

"You have moyashi, and I have Alma. That's the way things have to be."

Lavi breathe escapes him shakily; he hadn't realized he had been holding it.

"So was I the only one that felt anything back then? Was I just playing a game with myself that I was destined to lose?"

Kanda hand brushes Lavi's jawline, bringing his face closer and breathing out with a heavy sigh.

"Lavi…" The redhead's breath hitched at the sound of his name. "I… do… _care_. But I have Alma; he's the other half of me, just like the moyashi is the other half of you."

In an instant, Kanda could feel Lavi's hand tighten on top of his and suddenly drop to his sides. A small strained laugh wisped passed his lips.

"His name is Allen….. Yuu… you should let go of me now."

Lavi's voice was but a whisper, but that was all that was needed for Kanda to understand. Kanda dropped his hands from Lavi's warm cheeks and bent down to pick up his fallen Mugen. He glanced over at Lavi as he picked up Tessei, a small smile on his face.

"Baka…? What are you so happy about?"

Lavi looked over towards the Japanese man, the smile growing on his face.

"I think you helped me control myself a little bit…" Lavi scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "and look how much damage we did in order to do that… hehe…"

"Che, whatever…"

Kanda sheathed the katana and walked back to the cafeteria to and to his untouched soba. He lifted it carefully and started to walk towards his room, but before walking out of sight he turned back to Lavi.

"If you want to train later with me, you can't be annoying or complain, got it?"

Lavi smirked as he dusted off his ripped uniform.

"Yeah, Yuu, I'd like that…"

Kanda huffed and walked towards his room. Lavi sighed quietly to himself as he looked at the damage they (mostly himself) had caused. Not only did the building have to be fixed, but so did both their uniforms and some of the science and cafeteria equipment.

Lavi shrunk Tessei down to its handheld size and tucked it into its holster. He glided into the cafeteria to get his food, but froze as he entered the room, a small smile growing on his lips as he looked down at his feet.

"So… how long have you been there?"

Lavi turned to the right and to spy Allen leaning against the wall with a smirk on his lips. He rose from his resting position and walked over to Lavi.

"I've been here since you knocked down this wall. Komui called me to stop you, but I knew you guys would stop eventually."

As Allen reached Lavi, he reached up on the tips of his toes and kissed him slowly and softly on the lips. As they drew apart, Lavi smiled even more. Allen began looking at some of the redhead's wounds with distaste.

"That stupid BaKanda! He really hurt you! I'm gonna have kick his ars—mhm!"

Allen was interrupted as Lavi kissed him once more, with a little more desperation, but sweetly nonetheless. After he broke away, he pulled Allen into a tight embrace, as if holding on for dear life. Allen wrapped his arms around his back and held the older boy as close as he wanted to be held.

"…Lavi?"

"Thank you, Allen."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"For being my other half, for putting up with me not knowing, for being there when I need you the most, and for loving me as much as I love you."

"Of course! You're the most important person in my life. Just… don't get into fights with Kanda again." Allen reprimanded softly as he gave a light tap on the exorcist's head. He pulled himself closer and sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Lavi laughed quietly and kissed the top of Allen's head.

"Of course. Oh and Allen…?"

"Yeah, Lavi?"

"I love you."

Allen smiled warmly as he kissed Lavi once more, snuggling into the torn and fraying uniform.


End file.
